


Kinktober 2019

by Synapsida



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Deep throat, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Oral, Shameless Smut, Smut, explicit - Freeform, its a drabble dont expec to much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapsida/pseuds/Synapsida
Summary: A first Kinktober chapter. Day 3 - Oral!This is not beta'ed, im just writing it as I find time. Sorry ppl.





	1. Day 3 - Oral - Q/Reader

The omnipotent - that was ex-omnipotent - and you measured each other up. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face the perfect display of disgust and obnoxiousness.

You on the other hand wore a definite smirk on your lips, delighted by the unexpected situation.  
„Don’t look at me like that you intolerable ape. This situation will not be forever.“ he snarled, his lips tugging upward, exposing white teeth.  
„Yeah, but it is now.“ you said and took a step forward.  
He mirrored your step and now that he stood in front of you - all human but his tall frame still hovering over you - you knew that he may not be the dangerous immortal he used to be, but still every bit as dangerous as a human.

Sexy.

He huffed and furrowed his brow.  
„I’m in pain, human! Your primitive medicine isn’t working properly! I am human! I!“ he muttered and pouted and you rolled your eyes and poked your index finger into his chest.  
„Learn to live with it, you insufferable man-child.“  
„You delight in mocking me.“ he continued to pout and furrowed his brow further, bending down to you. „Don’t think I will forget this once I am back to my usual self. The continuum will come around eventually.“  
„Oh. So I have to play nice with you, huh?“ you chuckled.  
„You better do, mon cher.“  
You still laughed under your breath as you put your palm on his chest to push him backwards. He obliged, irritated and still mumbling to himself until the back of his knees hit the bed of his small quarters. One of his eyebrows shot up.  
You looked up on him. The thought had crossed your mind when you had first seen him - all obnoxious and loud and full of bravado - and also dark haired and dangerous and simply forbidden.  
And, for your own good, absolutely out of your range.  
And then he had appeared on the bridge - all human, helpless and naked.  
„You’re human now.“ it was your turn to quirk up an eyebrow and you pushed gently and he sat down.  
„Temporarily human. You, on the other hand …“  
„I can show you something.“  
„I have seen my share of human displays.“  
„But … have you ever really experienced them?“

He blinked and his eyebrow rose to until then uncharted heights.  
Instead of talking, that was, after all, his expertise, you lowered yourself to your knees. A familiar feeling settled in your gut and threatened to spread further south. You liked that perspective. You liked the way the muscles of his thighs moved under the grey unflattering uniform and pushed your hand forward to touch his knee. Searching his eyes for rejection, for anything that was not curiosity you let your fingers wander upwards, felt how he moved slightly and watched down on you.  
„That’s what your primitive little mind is set at.“ he almost chided, leaning backwards on his hands nonchalantly.  
„You think“, he continued and watched you inch closer, almost between his legs. „You think this is the first time someone has done this? You forget I am a god. I have been revered by whole civilizations.“  
„Do you ever stop talking“, you muttered, now kneeling between his legs and reaching up to search for the zipper of his uniform.  
„You know the answer to that one.“ he said and straightened up, the casual manner with which he stripped out of his upper uniform and then his pants slowed the mental track you had set yourself on down for a second.  
He was beautiful and not at all ashamed. On the contrary - he leaned back with an expectant expression, as if waiting for you to deliver on a promise you had given yet not spoken out aloud.  
„Well… you have never done this … as a one hundred percent certified human, haven’t you?“ you shot back, feeling another familiar heat but this time rising on your face. You bowed your head and pressed your lips against the soft skin of his inner thigh. It was comforting and familiar and yet a bit odd, a bit too perfect. There were no blemishes or bruises as your lips moved up, just his skin, his even, deep breath.  
You stopped up at his thighs and glanced over to his already forming erection.  
He caught your lingering gaze and offered a mocking half smile.  
„Now, be a nice seductress“ he said his voice gravelly enough to scrape your skin.  
„Take off that shirt of yours and show me how big that mouth of yours really is.“  
The heat in your gut spread deeper and made the muscles deep within you move inadvertently.  
You pulled down the zipper of your uniform and then the uniform itself, down until your breasts lay bare and the fabric rested on your waist. He watched you but didn’t move, the only tell his growing erection.

You bent down again, the air of the room a cool breeze on your back, your lips brushing over his thigh once more, then further up, the tip of your tongue licking his soft skin. You took a shuddering breath as you felt one hand falling down on your head, fingers spreading out to reach for your neck and grabbing you. Not guiding or forcing but reminding you of what you initiated. You opened your mouth to take him inside, the head of his cock gliding into your mouth. He gasped and you relaxed a little, sucking gently.

His breath grew heavier and the grip that had only been reminding you before grew stronger, first encouraging you to take him in deeper, then starting to push you.  
He was big, bigger than expected, filling up your mouth and pushing deep. Heat pooled in-between your legs. You knew you were more then ready to take him in in other ways too.  
You pulled back as he triggered your gag reflex, gasping for air, his grip still firm in your neck.  
„If you finish, we’ll see about you.“ a smile played around his lips.  
You bent down again, taking him in, relaxing your pharynx as much as possible as you took him, the steady pressure of his hand guiding you down.  
„Good girl“ you heard him mutter and then felt how his breath went from unsteady to ragged, the hand in your neck gripping a bit tighter, pushing you down one last time.  
You swallowed, your own hands gripping his thighs hard until his grip loosened and you pulled your head back to gasp for air.


	2. Day 4 - Mirror Scotty/Reader

Never before had you seen an expression on the chief engineers face you’d have described as wicked. Yet there it was, a grin spreading from one corner of his lips to the other as he lifted you up and put you down on a console.  
„Hope you have that deactivated. You don’t want Mr. Scott to catch us here.“ you mumbled, nipping at his ear.

A low laugh rumbled through his chest.

„I happen ta know he’s busy, lass.“

His lips traveled down your neck - a trail of hot kisses until it found the rim of your collar, stopped there until you felt calloused fingers plucking at the zipper of your uniform.

You held your breath for a second as he slowly pulled down the uniform, tracing with his fingers where the cloth had been before. A shudder crept up your arms.  
„Mr. Scott“ your mumbled again, raspier this time than before.

„I always wanted ta do this“ he muttered, lips closing around a hard nipple, giving it a gentle suck at first and then, after hearing your sharp gasp, harder and with more intent.

You could feel his hardening erection as he pushed closer and pressed against the most sensible part between your own legs.

He pulled down the uniform to your waist and then, with some lifting and wriggling and delightful rubbing at that sweet spot that made you groan a little, down to your feet. He slipped a curious finger under your panty, feeling with his fingers were he had elicited a moan before, carefully circling your clitoris with his thumb.  
You began to writhe under his touch - his lips leaving scorching traces on your breasts, your nipples red and swollen.

It didn’t take long for his fingers to come back slick from under your pantie and his moving stopped altogether.  
„Don’t stop now, Monty.“ you moaned and pushed your hips forward to rub against him, to ease your need at least a little.  
„Am not“ he growled and grabbed you by the waist, pulled you from the console and turned you around.  
As you looked ahead you could see your reflection in the glass separating you from the glowing warp core. You could see your parted lips, could see your disheveled hair - and his figure behind you. He parted your legs and pushed you with your breasts on the console below and then stood there for a second, admiring the view he had through the mirror.

He aligned himself and then you felt the familiar stretch as he pushed into you. Slowly at first, letting out a rumble of a groan while watching your expression change in the glass.

He pushed into you once, then twice and soon picked up his pace.

An unarticulated sound fled from your lips and soon turned into a desperate groan that echoed through the engine room. You let your head fall forward, aching for a release that was slowly building up inside you.

His fingers entangled with your hair then and he pulled your head back up carefully, bent you backwards while his thrusts grew stronger and faster.  
„I wannae see ya, Y/N“

He growled and thrusted. You could see your breasts bounce in the glass, the strain of your neck and the nothing as the wave crashed over you.

You felt him thrusting once more, then pressing into you, the sound of his breath cut off and erratic.

„I have wanted …“ he groaned, still pressed against you but letting go of your hair. „wanted to do that for a while“ he finished and pressed a kiss on your back.


End file.
